Boda Negra
by NiXeNeN
Summary: En una horrenda noche hizo pedazos el mármol de la tumba abandonada cavó la tierra y se llevó en sus brazos el rigido esqueleto de su amada Inspirada en 2 canciones


**Boda Negra**

**Autora: Nenexin**

**Antes de comenzar a leer este fic, les recomiendo escuchar dos canciones, una es Boda Negra de Ana Gabriel y la otra es Vestida de Novia de Palito Ortega.**

Según la mayoría de las personas, el día más importante y feliz de una mujer era el día de su boda, ese día en que uniría el lazo de amor eterno ante dios y las leyes del país. Frente a todos sus amigos y familiares. Era el evento en el que ambas familias de los novios, tiraban la casa por la ventana. Se contrataba a la mejor banda o grupo musical, elegían el mejor salón para celebrar la fiesta, la iglesia más grande y bonita, el mejor de los sacerdotes. La novia con mucho entusiasmo seleccionaba el mejor vestido blanco, el más largo de los velos y todos los mejores accesorios que portarían esa noche. El novio tomaba un traje negro, y se decidía por el que mejor lo hiciera lucir y obvio uno cómodo.

Todo se preparaba con muchos meses de anticipación, las invitaciones, los recuerdos, hasta los votos que se dirían ante todos.

Los novios, ansiosos por el día de su boda, hacían una selección de regalos en las mejores tiendas del país.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas, todo estaba perfecto en la preparación de la boda de la única hija del matrimonio de los Swan y del hijo más grande del matrimonio de los Culle, ahora estas familias estarían unidos a través de sus hijos, Bella y Edward, dos jóvenes de tan solo 25 años, ambos llevaban ya más de 5 años de novios, y hace menos de un año es que el joven se decidió a pedir la mano de su adorada novia, esta aunque un poco recelosa ante la idea del matrimonio, acepto gustosa ante la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con su amado Edward.

Conforme pasaban los días, a esta feliz pareja se les hacia eternos, pensaban que jamás llegaría el día de decir "Si, acepto!"

Dos días antes como es tradición en algunos países, los novios se despiden con un apasionado beso.

- Te voy a Extrañar Edward – Le comenta bella, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su novio.

- No te preocupes son solamente 2 días los que no nos veremos, pero sé que cuando este parado en el altar y que tu aparezcas portando un hermoso vestido blanco olvidaremos esta terrible espera que nos impone la tradición de no vernos hasta el día de la boda. – Le decía este con una sonrisa.

- Recuerda que te amo mucho – Le decía ella.

- Yo te amo aun mas, te amo hasta el infinito, y sé que jamás me cansare de decirte cuanto te amo, porque mi amor, no es pasajero. Recuerda que yo Te esperaría toda una eternidad con solo verte sonreír, aunque fuera una falsa realidad, contigo tengo una razón para vivir. Tú eres mi razón de vida.

Y después volvió a besarla fuertemente, ambos tuvieron que separarse a falta del tan apreciado oxigeno, después con un fuerte abrazo de despedida el sale de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Edward se subió a su apreciado volvo plateado y tomo rumbo a su casa, o más bien a la casa de sus padres, porque él y Bella ya tenían una hermosa casa, cerca del bosque con un hermoso jardín, una casa muy bonita de color crema, la cual contenía una espaciosa habitación principal, tres habitaciones extras, las cuales en un futuro no muy lejano seria de sus hijos, una gran cocina, un estudio y la gran sala. Esa casa era la casa de los sueños de Bella, ella siempre quiso una casa así, y esa casa también se convirtió en sus sueños, ya que como pareja deben de compartir dolores, tristezas, alegrías, sueños y esperanzas.

Paso un día en que Edward no pudo ver ni hablar con su novia.

- Estúpida tradición – Decía enojado Edward mientras caminaba como león enjaulado en la sala de sus padres, su hermano Emmett quien es tan solo 1 año menor que el se reía ante la situación de su hermano.

- Tranquilo Romeo, ya verás que el día se pasara volando, ya mañana podrás ver a tu amada Julieta. – Dijo el joven nombrándolos como los personajes de la historia más romántica y trágica del escritor William Shakespeare.

- Ni me digas nada Emmett, que de seguro tu vas a estar igual o peor cuanto te toque a ti- Le dijo Este con una sonrisita, recordando que su hermano en 6 meses se casaría con su novia de la preparatoria, Rosalie Hale.

- Claro que no hermano, lo que pasa es que en mi caso no habrá tal tradición, no pienso despegarme ni por un momento de mi novia.

- Por temor a que no se quiera casar siempre contigo – Le pregunto Edward riéndose ahora el de su hermano. – Porque aun estoy esperando a que la pobre reaccione y se dé cuenta de con quien se quiere casar

- Ja Ja muy gracioso Edward, claro que Rosalie está perdidamente enamorada de mi. – Le dijo mientras levantaba el pecho con orgullo

- Aun no se que habrá visto de ti, tienes más defectos que virtudes.

-Hey no seas así – Dijo Emmett mientras le aventaba con uno de los cojines del sillón, el cual casi daba en la cara del guapo Edward, pero este se agacho y fue a parar a la cara de la más pequeña de los hermanos Cullen.

-Emmett, eres un tonto – Le dice esta muy enojada mientras se sobaba la cara – Mira que tan grandote y tan infantil.

En eso entra a la habitación una hermosa mujer de unos 50 años que a pesar de su edad se veía muy joven y hermosa, una mujer de ojos verdes, del mismo tono que los de su hijo mayor. Esme, que es como se llama la madre de los hermanos Cullen tranquilizo a su hija y se coloco a un lado de Emmett e invito a su hijo mayor a que se sentara a su lado.

- Hijo tranquilo, como ya te dijo Emmett, ya verás que mañana olvidaras todo este calvario, cuando la veas llegar, te prometo que jamás recordaras estos días, te lo digo por experiencia.

Y así la familia pudo tranquilizar al joven, pero cuando se estaba acercando la hora del crepúsculo el joven comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad en su pecho, era como un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento, mientras más avanzaba la tarde y daba paso a la noche ese sentimiento siguió aumentando.

El joven sintió de pronto como si el aire le faltara, a su mente vino la cara de su novia, y supo que algo malo le había pasado. Sin siquiera esperar a tranquilizarse y sin decir nada a nadie, el joven tomo las llaves de su volvo y se dirigió camino a la casa de los padres de su novia, al llegar ahí pudo ver como dos hombres con ropas de un hospital transportaban en una camilla a su novia quien se encontraba inconsciente. Este, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la joven, quien ya había sido subida a la ambulancia. Los dos hombres intentaron detener al joven, pero este sin interesarle lo que dijeran los demás atravesó las puertas de la ambulancia y se arrodillo ante la camilla, la joven al percatarse que su novio se encontraba a su lado y le habla desesperado abrió los ojos y le dio una pequeña y cansada sonrisa.

- Que te pasa? –Preguntaba desesperado

- Te amo Edward – Le dijo con una voz muy apagada

- Yo también te amo Bella, no te preocupes ya te vas a reponer, sea lo que sea que tengas ya te vas a sentir mejor.

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ambos sintieron como la ambulancia se movía rápidamente.

- Ya vamos a llegar al hospital, y ahí te pondrás bien.

La joven siguió negando con la cabeza.

- Lo siento Edward, lamento mucho que no pueda asistir mañana a la boda, no podre estar ahí para decirte que te amo y que quiero parar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Claro que si estarás – Decía mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos, no creía como es que ella pudiera decirle esas cosas. – Mañana nos vamos a casar y nos iremos a vivir a la casa de nuestros sueños – Le seguía diciendo este.

- Lamento tanto hacerte sufrir, pero yo no lo savia, lo siento – Se seguía disculpándose – Te amo tanto.

- Bella yo te amo más.

- Bésame – le pidió la joven quien se encontraba con una sonrisa.

Así como lo pidió su novia, el joven la beso, sintió como sus labios cálidos pasaron a ser como dos bloques de hielo, como su aliento se agotaba y volvía a brotar de su boca, no pudo ver como los ojos de Bella se cerraban lentamente pero si pudo apreciar como en su boca quedaba formada una sonrisa.

Edward al no comprender que es lo que estaba pasando, desesperado intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pensando que se había desmayado intenta despertarla moviéndola, pero ella no volvía en sí, cuando llegaron al hospital y las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron, una luz ilumino la ambulancia y el joven cayó en la cuenta de que jamás volvería a abrir sus ojos, ya jamás de su boca saldrán las palabras de su novia, nunca jamás volvería a sentir sus labios cálidos rosar con los suyos.

Un grito se escucho en todo el hospital, los paramédicos intentaron separar a Edward del cuerpo de Bella, pero este se aferraba a los brazos de la ya fallecida Isabella Swan. En esos momentos los padres quienes habían salido atrás de la ambulancia, al escuchar los sollozos de Edward, se percataron ya nunca jamás volverían a ver a su única hija. Rene Swan cayó al suelo desmaya, al no soportar la pérdida de su hija, Charlie con la cara cubierta de lagrimas intentaba hacer reaccionar a su esposa. Un caos total, pero no había más tristeza que la que sentía el joven por la pérdida de su amada.

El día de la boda ha llegado, el día tan anhelado, pero lamentablemente la boda blanca se ha transformado en un funeral negro, en donde el cielo gris lloraba por la pérdida que sufrían familiares y amigos de la joven. En vez de estar en la inmensa iglesia, familiares y amigos se encontraban en el panteón de Fork, en el centro un féretro caoba se encontraba en el centro, alrededor de este hermosas flores blancas y en el centro de estas se encontraba una rosa roja.

Lagrimas cubrían los ojos de todos, pero en unos no había nada, ni lagrimas ni tristeza, no existía ningún sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos. Edward veía fijamente el féretro que se encontraba cubierto totalmente, después uno a uno de los familiares y amigos se fueron acercando al féretro para darle un último a dios a tan hermosa y agradable persona. Quedándose hasta el final para pasar al féretro Edward abrió la caja y vio a Bella, tal cual novia hermosa. Le habían puesto su vestido de novia y en la cabeza le colocaron una corona hecha de flores, pareciera que estaba durmiendo, en su cara aun se podía apreciar la sonrisa. Pero ya jamás esa sonrisa el la volvería a ver.

- Te prometo Bella, que muy pronto estaremos juntos, - Le dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de ella, y sin importarle nada le dio un beso en los labios.

Carlisle, el padre de Edward se acerco lentamente a él, y tomándolo de los hombros lo separo del féretro llevándoselo lejos del funeral. Edward no quiso ver como el féretro iba siendo bajado lentamente en la tumba, no quiso escuchar los gritos de tristeza de la madre de Bella, no quiso ni siquiera escuchar como su ya partido corazón se destrozaba totalmente en su interior, el solo camino por donde su padre le decía.

No quería pensar, no quería sentir, simplemente quería estar con ella, con Bella.

- Hijo, - Le hablo su papá cuando sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su casa. – Necesitamos hablar – Le dijo muy serio.

Lo sentó en un sillón frente a él.

- Debes de ser consciente, de que la muerte de Bella fue inesperada, nadie savia, ni siquiera ella, que padecía cáncer, jamás dio muestra de estar enferma, no hasta el día de ayer en que el cáncer ataco sus defensas las cuales se encontraban demasiado bajas debido al estrés y los nervios de la boda. No quiero que te sientas culpable ni que culpes a los demás.

El simplemente veía a su padre, quien para él era el mejor del mundo, siempre lo ayudo, lo protegió, le enseño muchas cosas, pero lamentablemente no iba a poder quitarle el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Bella.

- Padre – hablo después de un largo silencio, su voz sonaba un poco ronca debido a que desde el día anterior no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. – En mi cabeza entiendo todo, entiendo que la muerte es algo a lo que deberíamos de estar impuestos, es algo que a todos nos espera, pero como le puedo decir a mi corazón que se reponga de la pérdida del ser que mas amaba en mi vida, del ser que se había convertido en todo para mi, si ella, mi vida no tiene sentido, mi vida ya no es mi vida, mil veces daría lo que fuera mi alma, y mi cuerpo entero, con tal de estar con ella, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para poder sobrevivir un segundo más sin ella – Le contesto mientras que unas lagrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus ojos.

Padre e hijo se abrazaban mientras que ambos lloraban en silencio. Carlisle no tenía nada para decir, porque cualquier cosa que dijera, no serviría de nada, porque las palabras no curan el dolor tan inmenso.

Los minutos pasaron, las horas se siguieron y a estas los días le continuaron, cuando un mes había pasado del fallecimiento de Bella Swan, Edward quien tranquilamente bajaba de su habitación abrazaba a su pequeña hermana.

- Te quiero mucho hermanita – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Prométeme que en mi ausencia estarás con mis padres.

- Ausencia? – Pregunto preocupada la joven

- Si, me iré de viaje, la verdad es que no puedo soportar estar aquí, necesito alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a ella, así que realizare un viaje por todo el mundo en búsqueda de paz.

La joven no entendía la razón de que reaccionara así su hermano, pero lo apoyo, esperando que ese viaje le sirviera de mucha ayuda. Así Edward se despidió de su hermano Emmett, deseándole una feliz boda, alegando que el no podría acompañarlo en su boda, ya que sería demasiado doloroso para él, el estar viendo lo que él nunca pudo hacer. Emmett comprendió a la perfección y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Sus padres difícilmente aceptaron que su hijo viajara, y más cuando la muerte de Bella era aun muy reciente, pero confiando en su hijo y en la necesidad de alejarse de todo que vieron en sus ojos ambos padres se despidieron del joven.

Edward poco antes de subirse a su volvo da un ultimo vistazo a su casa, y sonriendo tristemente dice un adiós silencioso a su casa.

Después, recorrió las calles de la ciudad de Forks en un total silencio, era la hora del crepúsculo cuando Edward llego al panteón de Forks, sacando se su maletero una pala y una linterna se interno al ya ocurro panteón. Sin sentir ningún temor ante la posibilidad de irrumpir el descanso en paz de los demás difuntos, Edward llego ante la tumba de su amada, la cual aun contenía las todas aquellas flores blancas ya marchitadas, pero en el centro aun seguí aquella roda roja, la cual pareciera recién cortada de un jardín, lo cual era cierto, porque el día a día le llevaba una nueva a su tumba.

Se sentó frente a su tumba y como si de un loco se tratase se puso a platicar con ella, tras caer en la cuenta que ya eran más de las doce de la noche, prendió su linterna y con pala en mano comenzó a cavar en la tumba, al topar con el féretro, sin ninguna delicadeza lo rompe como si de un bebe se tratara la saca del féretro y se la lleva cargando hacia su auto, ahí con un poco de luz, logra apreciar como el cuerpo se encontraba intacto, el por lógica esperaba encontrarse con un cuerpo en estado de putrefacción, pero la veía igual que cuando la despidió en el féretro, la sentó en el lado del copiloto y poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad subió el y tomo rumbo hacia su casa. A la casa de sus sueños.

Al llegar ahí, Edward lleva a Bella a la habitación principal, en donde había una gran cama con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo, la recuesta y le acomoda la corona de flores que al igual que ella se encontraba intacta, después bajo a cerrar todas la casa y regreso ante su amada, ahí se quedo observándola, como si realmente ella se encontrara dormida y en cualquier momento despertaría.

Después se acerco al librero en donde saco el libro de Romeo y Julieta, fue moviendo las paginas hasta dar con la indicada, el final de tan trágica historia de amor.

- Romeo y Julieta, murieron para defender su amor, yo al igual que romeo he perdido a mi Julieta, con la diferencia de que ella no despertara de un sueño, ni morirá al verme muerto a su lado, no tuvimos que luchar contra nuestros padres ni nadie por nuestro amor, siempre estuvo ahí, pero me fue arrebatado de un solo trancazo – Después puso el libro en la mesita de noche, del cajón saco un pequeño frasco el cual sin dudarlo se empino rápidamente

Tosió un poco, pero no le importo, porque gracias a ese veneno, podría cumplir su promesa, aquella que le dijo en el féretro.

- Espérame Bella que muy pronto estaremos juntos – y besándola una vez más cae muerto en los brazos de su amada.

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan yacían muertos en la habitación de la casa de sus sueños, Edward no pudo soportar la pérdida de su amada y cumpliendo su promesa se suicido a lado de ella. Tal y como Romeo había hecho por su Julieta.

Al amanecer, la familia Cullen se percato de una pequeña nota que Edward había dejado. En esa nota el joven se disculpaba por haberles mentido, le pedía que lo perdonases por lo que haría, y que deseaba que lo dejaran descansar en paz junto a su novia Bella.

Ahora no solo la familia Swan sufre la pérdida de una hijo, ahora también los Cullen lloran la muerte de su hijo Edward, quien no pudo soportar el dolor de la pérdida de su novia.

Ambas familias lloraban ante la tumba de dos jóvenes enamorados, en donde colocaron una placa de metal que tenia dibujada dos palomas que sujetaban unos anillos de bodas en sus picos que a la vez se encontraban entrelazados, una palabras marcaron en dicha placa:

"_He aquí, a Dos amantes, dos jóvenes que a través de la muerte se seguirán amando. Dios cuide y proteja a los dos por igual, y los abrigue en su lecho y permitan que el paraíso puedan realizar su más anhelado sueño"_

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

**No lo puedo creer es mi primer fic dramático que escribo, jamás me han gustado los finales trsites, pero es que hoy en la mañana encontré mi disco de Ana Gabriel y lo estuve escuchando en mi trabajo, la canción siempre me ha gustado y se me quedo grabada en la cabeza, al llegar a mi casa sin querer comencé a escribir y resulto esta triste historia.**

**Que les pareció?**

**Muy triste? **

**Debo reconocer que me invitaron un concurso de fic con finales tristes y no pude participar ya que eso no se me da, pero este sin querer queriendo salió.**

**Espero les guste o si no de todas maneras gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. **

**Espero su Reviews. **

**Saludos**

**Nenexin**


End file.
